Measuring body temperature and/or ambient temperature is a process often fraught with human-induced errors. Furthermore, a sensor on a contact lens may have an undesired temperature dependence that degrades the accuracy of the sensor measurement. For example, as the temperature of the sensor increases, the sensor accuracy can decrease. Accordingly, apparatus, systems and/or methods of temperature compensation and/or temperature sensing are desired.